1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a roller skate undercarriage which can be attached to a roller skate or an ice skate provided with an upper structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Roller skates have existed for more than a hundred years, as shown by U.S. Pat. No. 108,184, issued in 1870. They have been frequently improved, or at least redesigned, with their undercarriages being provided with a single, double or triple roller. Instead of a front and a rear cylindrical or barrel-shaped roller, U.S. Pat. No. 4,078,263 teaches a roller skate using a front and rear ball.
A good description of the prior art appears in the book Roller Skate by Alain-Yves Beaujour, published in German by Benteli-Verlag of Bern. Various roller skate constructions are described in it, and in particular roller-ice skates having as many as 5 rollers arranged one behind the other are described on pages 80 and 81.
That book also notes, however, that a roller skate is most useful only if it can be adapted individually to the user, to the purpose of use and to the available ice skates.